Boise Boys
The Boise Boys are the most infamous and savage band of raiders to ever plague the Boise Wasteland. Though they are certainly not the only raider gang that infests the western quarter of the once beautiful city of Boise, they are the most well known and have by far the most dangerous reputation. Weather it be beating mutants to death with a pair of Brass Knuckles or taking on a Brotherhood of Steel Knight with nothing more but an industrial chain, the Boise Boys will fight anything and anyone they can find (even each other). History Pre-War: Boys have been Boys Originally, the Boise Boys were a small motorcycle club of twenty individuals that had been inspired by the infamous Hell's Angles motorcycle gang. They were a minor group of reprobates and crass youth, most who wanted to live the brutal biker lifestyle that had practically vanished in the ideal world of pre-War America. The group harassed the elderly, shoplifted, mugged bystanders, and were a general nuisance for about ten years in the otherwise crime-free capital of Idaho. The gang's favorite hangout was the Ameri-Star Casino that lie just out of town to the west. They grew to about forty members before the bombs struck on October 23rd, 2077. The Great War: Anarchy Reigns While many panicked and couldn't believe themselves when the bombs struck, the Boise Boys could hardly believe their luck! As law and order crumbled around them the anarchic bikers went wild, beating, shooting, and looting anything that wasn't bolted down. In the chaos they stormed the Police Headquarters, slaughtering the few men still on duty and stealing half of the HQ's armory. With their ill-gotten arsenal they promptly took over the Ameri-Star Casino (not that anyone really resisted them) and proceeded to party through the apocalypse. Post War 2079: The Rise of the Boss For two years the Boise Boys enjoyed themselves, drinking, gambling, brawling, and stealing whatever they needed to keep up such a lifestyle. Their ranks swelled as hundreds of survivors flocked to join them for the sake of survival. Not many survived the Boise Boys' brutal "initiation beat downs". The group lived in this slovenly state of anarchy until one of them rose up to become the first in a long line of savage warlords, his name, long lost to history; the Boise Boys only remember him as the Big Boss. The Boss felt that the Boise Boys could rule the post-War world, but they needed to get somewhat organized. With that goal in mind, the Big Boss took control of the gang, killing anyone who stood in his way. This was the beginning of the Boise Boys as they are now, as the Big Boss set in various laws that would forever control how the Boise Boys initiated "prospects" and raided the wastes. 2080-2099: Organized Chaos The Big Boss would first set up laws governing the initiation of new members, called prospects in the Boise Boys' biker jargon. Prospects would no longer be initiated via a group beat down, but instead must face against one of the hideous mutants that had sprung up in the few years following the Great War. Though no official guideline for how one was to kill the mutant was ever set, the general rule was to find the biggest one possible, slay it (preferably in melee, but ranged combat is acceptable), and drag its corpse to the Ameri-Star Casino. The Big Boss also set up a ranking system, with standard members being known as troops, their superiors known as captains, and the leader of the gang being called simply, the boss. Though it is not a thoroughly disciplined system, it is an effective one, and gave the gang some semblance of order. Finally, the Big Boss would set the precedents for how raids were conducted, they were to be fast, bloody, and profitable affairs. Settlements were set upon with little to no prior warning, looted of anything remotely valuable, razed to the ground, and then the survivors were either enslaved, initiated, or killed. For about twelve years the Big Boss reigned, growing the Boise Boys into a formidable faction and conquering a great deal of territory in the western area of Boise and the adjacent wasteland. The Big Boss supposedly died in the summer of 2099 of a Med-X overdose, and was succeeded by a captain known as Greg Handbreak. 2100: Let's Make it Official! Greg Handbreak followed in the Big Boss's footsteps, and officially christened the gang proper to the rest of the wasteland. Greg led a group of the most brutal members of the gang to take over a radio station that had been a settlement known as Radio Town. After slaughtering the inhabitants, Greg Handbreak left the station on a loop frequency announcing that the Boise Boys controlled Boise and anyone who said otherwise was, "a fucking dead man!". This is considered by wasteland scholars to be the 'official' foundation of the Boise Boys. 2100-2122: Hail to the Bus Driver Greg Handbreak's rule was typical of what would be considered the "norm" for Boise Boys bosses; he led his gang in the savage brutalization of any and all peoples within his gang's long reach. From the settlements of Jorden Street and The Empire of Dan, to Hadly's Hope and Hardgreive Village, nowhere was safe from the Boise Boys. Greg even lead a few assaults on the Wall and the then Brotherhood controlled Gordentown with limited success. Greg would be most famous, however, for ensuring the Boise Boys' fleet of motorcycles and buggies was blessed with a great and deadly flagship, the Battle Bus. finished in 2120, the Battle Bus was a massive, fully armored, and heavily armed metro bus that had been transformed by the gang's grease monkeys into a fortress on wheels. Greg, and every boss in the foreseeable future, would lead most of the gang's assaults from the armored cockpit of the Battle Bus, and the behemoth was essential to various victories against various independent settlements and other upstart raider gangs in the western ruins of Boise. Greg Handbreak's legacy came to a close when he was killed by a sniper during a raid on a small survivalist camp. The sniper belonged to a small group of survivalists known as Greer's Bunch. 2122-2123: The Train has no Breaks With Greg Handbreak dead, the Boise Boys went into a brief state of anarchy. This is due to the fact that there were simply one to many potential candidates for boss, all fighting tooth and nail for control of the gang. The Boise Boys almost lost their stranglehold on the area surrounding the Ameri-Star Casino over this little civil war, but eventually a ruthless, backstabbing killer came to power, a man by the name of Duce Switchblade. 2123-2134: Just Good Business, But Poor Investments of the Heart Duce Switchblade was a different breed of Boise Boy, one that had only perpetuated due to the need for grease monkeys, chem cookers, and weapons experts. He was a street smart, manipulative, and ruthless opportunist. He lacked the caveman bulk and sheer attitude the previous bosses had, and instead rose to the top of the heap through carefully calculated alliances and cold blooded murder. When he seized control, he ran the Boise Boys more as an economic firm than a barbaric raider gang. He got the Boise Boys into industrial slaving, prostitution, chem dealing, and many many more dirty enterprises. He also invested a great deal of the gangs time and caps in the procurement of heavy weaponry and explosives, believing that, following the year long period of civil war the gang had suffered, such weapons would ensure that other groups could not encroach on what had been Boise Boy turf for almost a decade. Duce would see the gang prosper as not only a military but economic power, and the official alliance with the Morningstar Brothel that he forged in 2126 secured his position as the most business savvy boss ever to rule. The alliance was a controversial one within the gang, why sell chems and hire out troops as muscle to a bunch of whores when they could just take the place for themselves? Duce understood, however, that in the long term the Morningstar would become a cash cow of sorts, a constant business partner in this otherwise unstable world. Duce's reign would come to an end when he was bludgeoned to death by his favorite sex-slave, Kiki Muffler. Kiki, a former tribal warrior of the Ivory Fangs, took up the usual nomenclature for Boise Boy names, adding the surname Muffler, and took over the gang. 2134-2156: Mad Muffler Kiki has the distinction for being one of the longest ruling bosses in all of Boise Boy history, mostly due to her savage ferocity and her well practiced cannibalism. Even the toughest Boise Boy troop would have admitted to being scared to death of Kiki and her elite amazon guard, the Fangs. Kiki's rule was a bloody one, with more and more frequent raids. Her war-hungry ways would see her pit the Boise Boys against the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel in an all out war. The war encompassed much of Kiki's reign, and went surprisingly well for the Boise Boys in its early years. However, the Brotherhood struck back with all its might. Many Boise Boys relished the fight against the "power armored pussies" of the Brotherhood, but as the war raged on, many of the troops thought Kiki insane. The Brotherhood was slaughtering the Boys wholesale in many battles, and some of the more forward thinking Boise Boys realized soon their wouldn't be any gang left. But Kiki outright killed and ate anyone who even remotely suggested abandoning the conflict, she believed, in that haze of whiskey and psycho she always drowned her mind in, that the Boise Boys could crush the Brotherhood with simply enough "effort". Kiki blamed the losses on her own troops, claiming that any who died were simply weaklings culled from the herd. It was in 2156 that the Boise Boys decided they had enough of Boss Kiki, and a particularly cunning captain by the name of Jack Piston convinced the "Mad Muffler" that there was a large caravan of Brotherhood pre-War weapons on the move to the south, and more or less ensured that all elements loyal to her would be caught in the trap he had masterminded. Jack accompanied the boss as far as the rocky badlands where the fictitious caravan was supposedly beyond, and, after convincing Kiki to leave him in command of the Battle Bus, left her to die at the hands of a carefully orchestrated Brotherhood ambush. Jack had leaked information to the Brotherhood, thus creating the catalyst for Kiki's capture and subsequent execution by the Brotherhood. 2156-2167: Power, its a Helluva Drug! With Kiki dead and the gang licking its wounds from the war with the Brotherhood, Jack Piston took over as reigning Boss. Jack Piston, like Duce Switchblade before him, was cunning and cold, but lacked the former's charisma. Though he road a wave of popularity following the orchestrated demise of Kiki Muffler, his praise was quickly worn out when the rest of the gang bore witness to Jack's opulence. Jack Piston had been a low level grease monkey for most of his life, and became so drunk with the power of "bosshood", that he focused almost solely on keeping his life as cozy as possible. He cared not for the gang's power or prosperity, so long as its problems didn't encroach on his constant orgies with the most beautiful women of the gang or cut into his Med-X addiction, he was content to let the Boise Boys decline. While certainly unpopular, Jack was also too smart to be simply done away with like his predecessor, and ruled for eleven years before his habits got the best of him. 2167-2178: Red Rising Jack Piston was eventually overthrown by a powerful captain known as Red Zed. He was well known and respected among his peers, not only for his brutal ability in hand-to-hand combat, but also for his stoic demeanor and simple wisdom. He had something the last and then current boss lacked, common sense. Red Zed had grown tired of seeing the gang, his family and home, decline because of Jack Piston's selfishness, and decided that if no one else was going to deal with the problem, he would. On the last night of 2167, he personally planted a bomb in the one place Jack would never look, in one of his own sex-slaves! Red Zed accomplished this due to the fact that, in addition to being an explosives expert, was descended from a long line of "butchers" or medical professionals of the gang and had learned many secrets of the trade from his late father, Bloody Zed. The bomb itself was little more than a C4 Plastic Explosive, and the whore completely unaware that a bomb had been placed within her during her time spent passed-out in a chem and booze-induced coma. By the time Jack saw the poorly concealed surgical scars through his euphoric Med-X trip, it was far too late. Red Zed would restore the Boise Boys to their peak, as they had been in the days of Greg Handbreak and the Big Boss himself. 2178-2190: Da Big Man Red Zed's "enlightened" leadership would see the gang prosper for years to come. Even after Zed was killed in 2189 in battle against the Boise Mutant Horde, the Boise Boys remained powerful enough to resist the ever-rising mutant threat from the center of the city until a new ruler stepped forward. In 2190, the brutal savage known as Frank Gastank, otherwise known as simply as "The Tank", took control of the Boise Boys. Unlike his somewhat wizened predecessors, Frank was the like of the old bosses, a barbaric brawler, a slab of muscle and rage the likes of which the gang had never seen before. 2190-2231: Gunning for You Frank led the gang as classically as any barbarian warlord, he crushed many of the long-standing rivals of the Boise Boys and brutalized the outlying settlements in the outer wasteland for years. He became a terrifying figure in the minds of settlers across the Boise Wasteland, his ugly, scarred face and beastly bulk was often the last thing many rival raider warlords and Boise mutants saw as he smashed in their skulls with his trusty industrial chain. Frank, however, was far from a stupid warlord, he never dared to encroach on the Brotherhood's turf. Frank was also famous for how often he frequented the Morningstar Brothel. Though it was not uncommon for the bosses to take the Boys ''en masse ''to the brothel to enjoy the spoils of their alliance, Frank did it often enough that it became a common joke that he would one day move the gangs headquarters to the brothel. Though viewed by some as an odd habit, as the Boss usually got his pick of the gang's best female slaves and members, he was not at all unpopular for his tastes. Many Boise Boys hold that Frank's biggest and only mistake as a leader was when he declared open war on the mercenary-slaver group known as Lola's Guns for their infringement on several raids on Watershed Tribes. Though the Boise Boys fear nothing, they do understand that Lola's Guns are some of the most dangerous thugs in the Boise Wasteland, and while they could easily win in any open conflict, Lola's Guns never fought fair. 2231-2240: Business as Usual Frank Gastank would die in a motorcycle "accident" in 2235, his iron steed "spontaneously" exploding during a routine test drive. Though the Boise Boys held Lola's Guns responsible, they did not pursue any form of revenge for fear that the Guns might plant more bombs all over their hideout. Frank was quickly replaced by a powerful but uninspired captain by the name of Hogarth Hog. Hog was, like Frank before him, a huge brute of a man, but his leadership and rule, which began in 2240, was rather uneventful as far as the Boise Boys are concerned. 2240-2257: Muties Meet Chainsaws Hogarth Hog ruled as a typical barbarian warlord until 2256, his uneventful rule being put to an end when he was killed in battle against the cyborg nightkin warlord, Luther. Following Hogarth's death, Luther's Warhost went on the offensive, attempting to kill or mutate all of the Boise Boys. During the tumultuous period in which the Boys had no leader, they were swept aside by the surprisingly organized super mutants, slews of their troops butchered by the stronger and well-armed mutants. Were it not for the rise of the savage Boss Zack Chainsaws, the Boise Boys may have joined the infamous Unity. Zack Chainsaws was a savage the likes of which made Kiki Muffler, Frank Gastank, and even the Big Boss pale in comparison. He rallied the Boys together during the siege of the Ameri-Star, and personally killed one of Luther's most trusted lieutenants, ramming his namesake chainsaw through the nightkin's chest and halving his head and torso. 2257-2268: Chain That was Broken Zack Chainsaws forced back the Warhost and his reign heralded the end for so many independent settlements, as his savagery and butchery knew no bounds. He would cut a vast, bloody swath through western Boise and even brutalized the Watershed Tribes to the north. His signature dual bladed chainsaw was the death of entire settlements. Zack, or as he preferred to be called, Boss Chainsaws, became drunk with almighty power as the Boise Boys expanded to a size they had never experienced before. Then he made a fatal mistake, he turned his sights southward, towards the Brotherhood's small empire. In 2265, the Boise Boys once again marched on Gordentown and its surrounding settlements. This time however, the Brotherhood was ready, and the resultant two year long war went horribly for the Boise Boys. Zack was crippled in a battle with the famous Star Paladin Buchanan, though he did score a severe blow. The once mighty Boss Chainsaws, now a barely ambulatory wreck of a man, was dragged from the battlefield by his men and the Boys abandoned the war against the Brotherhood for a second time. Zack lived out his last year in shame and self pity, shooting up more and more chems every day in a passive, long drawn out, suicide attempt. On October 6th, 2268, Zack Chainsaws passed away uneventfully in his sleep, an empty syringe still clasped in his pale and frail hands. 2268-2270: Getting the Bull by the Balls The next Boss was the ever charismatic Creed Headlight, who was in fact, a Frumentarii spy sent by Legate Jigatahi's Legion. Creed managed to infiltrate the Boise Boys, and his subsequent two-year reign saw the Boise Boys suffer as their weapons caches were secretly plundered by Legion agents and their best warriors were sent on suicide runs or ambushed. All the while Creed publicly denied the Legion as a threat and instead wasted the group's forces on trying to wipe out the Boise Mutant Horde and the super mutants of both Khrud'z Killerz and Luther's Warhost. Before Creed could drive the gang into the ground, however, a captain of great influence rose up and dealt with him. Now known respectfully by his underlings as The Man, this captain was once known as Danny Akimbo, a prime specimen of the brutish ideal of man held by the gang. He was huge, tough as nails, and uncompromisingly brutal. However, Danny was also a wise and stoic being, a warrior sage of sorts. He learned by chance that Creed Headlight was nothing more but a Legion puppet, but before he could act, he was supposedly killed by a bomb planted in his room by Creed's agents. In truth, Danny survived the attempt on his life, and found himself stranded in the middle of the diseased heart of Boise, having been flung from the window by the explosion and his body dragged off by a mutant. When he came to, he was surrounded by hideous monsters who wanted nothing more but to dunk him into a pool of glowing green liquid. But before such a fate could befall him, he fought his way through the mutants with his bear hands. For three grueling weeks he battled his way through the mutant-infested streets. During his sojourn, he came across a weapon that would become synonymous with his legend, a prime fire axe that had never left its protective glass container, with this trusty weapon he carved through the last leg of the journey. When he finally arrived at the Ameri-Star Casino on the eve of 2270, all were shocked. No one had ever been so deep into the heart of Boise and lived, yet here Danny was, scarred, bloody, but far from dead. He openly accused Creed of being a Legion lapdog, and challenged him to a duel to the death. Creed unwisely refused, instead deploying his loyalists and Legion agents to slay the rabble-rouser, but with this action he showed his hand, and the rest of the gang rose up against him. In the end Danny held Creed's severed head in his hand, and all of the Legion's taint had been washed away in blood. 2270-2287: Akimbo Style The Boise Boys now prosper under the rule of Danny Akimbo, now only known as The Man. His wise and bloody-handed rule has made his gang as great as it was in its early days and in some cases, even greater than ever before. Currently, the Boise Boys are plotting to overrun all of Boise, finally taking over the war-torn city and realizing the dreams of the various warlords before him. Weapons/Technology The Boise Boys are hardly a high-tech faction such as the Perpetuals or Idaho Brotherhood, but they make up for it in raw aggression and brawn. Conventional Weapons From shotguns to lever action rifles, the Boise Boys are armed to the teeth with firearms of every description. Even powerful hardware such as mini-guns and missile launchers are not unheard of. However, these weapons are usually in varying states of condition, depending on the aptitude of its owner. Melee Weapons If there's one place the Boise Boys beefy exteriors excel in, its hand-to-hand combat. Boise Boys aren't particularly picky about what they use to bludgeon their foes to death with, though baseball bats and industrial chains are popular choices. Other weapons range from chunks of masonry to high tech power fists and super sledges. Explosives A favorite among the Boise Boys, from sticks of dynamite and hand grenades to even a pair of coveted Fat Man mini-nuke launchers that are part of the Battle Bus's on board arsenal, there's nothing the Boise Boys don't like when it goes boom. The most favored and common weapon is the grenade rifle, however, and The Man himself has a sawn-off grenade rifle, known as Big Boss, as his personal sidearm. Energy Weapons Not only are energy weapons hard to find, in the Boise Boys, they are considered queer and unmanly weapons. Though undoubtedly powerful, Boise Boys dislike weapons that are so "clean", as most energy weapons reduce the foe to ash or goo rather than the preferred chunks of mutilated flesh and bone. However, they are certainly looted whenever possible as they are valuable and, to some of the more technologically savvy troops, are considered pretty cool. Culture Though savage as any raider gang could be, the Boise Boys are noted to be somewhat unique in their traditions and customs. A few 'anthropologists' and educated wastelanders would note that the Boise Boys are similar to ancient Nordic Vikings in many respects. When they are not pillaging and fighting, most members are content to indulge in heavy drinking and chem use, all while jukeboxes belt out their favorite Rock-n-Roll music, like Buddy Holly. Fights of the nonlethal variety are considered a form of recreational sport, and a male's spot in society is mostly determined by just how tough and able he is in combat. Women are usually objectified, especially if they are slaves, but females born into the gang are usually given a measure of respect based on their own combat ability (suffice to say, the greatest fighters in the Boise Boys are not always male). Aside from these basic tenets, Boise Boy culture is one of utter barbarism. Tactics/Interactions Savage and brutal, the Boise Boys have been likened to a natural disaster such as a tornado or earthquake when they attack in full force. Though their typical small-scale raiding parties are not considered so cataclysmic, they are still considered extremely dangerous. Though usually striking with predictable brute force and recklessness, Boise Boys are not to be underestimated, their raw endurance and strength is often more than enough to make them a severe threat to even well-armed warriors such as Enclave and Brotherhood soldiers. Boise Boys usually attack anything or anyone they see on sight, only merchants who bear the black and white checkered flag that shows they are well known by the current boss are allowed safe passage into Boise Boy territory. Every now and then, a raiding group or patrol may come across a wastelander of impressive skill, such individuals are usually kidnapped and taken to the gang's headquarters to either fight for their amusement against other captives or wasteland beasts, or given the option to join the gang as a prospect. The Boise Boys do have one long-standing alliance, many of their members are seen acting as bouncers and general protectors of the Morningstar Brothel, due to an age-old agreement set down by early leaders of the two groups. However, most Boise Boys are ignorant to the darker and more seedy things that go on in the Morningstar, and are content to keep it that way. While the Boise Boys may not be the most technologically advanced or largest faction, they make up for it in their terrifying reputation and savage resolve of their members. They have threatened the balance of power in Boise more than once, and under the rule of The Man, they are doubtless to do such again. Notable Individuals Reaper Exhaust A silent killer and ruthless fighter, Reaper is a killing machine in a leather vest and skull bandanna. Born in 2265, Reaper has been mostly mute for most of his life, and though this made him the object of ceaseless bulling in his youngest years, by the time he got his hands on a Louisville Slugger at the age of seven, no child in the Boise Boys wanted to entice his wrath. Reaper, like most children of the gang, was essentially an orphan, his parents were both too drunk or high to really provide anything in the way of role models. So, he raised himself, and by age seventeen, was a very accomplished troop. His stout resolve with his assault carbine and brutal ability with his Slugger earned him much respect as a dependable and brutal fighter, though his mute demeanor and vacant personality led many of his fellows to believe something was "off" about Reaper. Currently, Reaper is one of many Boise Boys preparing for the upcoming war, but Reaper himself has been acting stranger than usual. His solo forays into the ruins of Boise have grown in frequency, and his actions towards outsiders has shifted slightly. Many of his fellows believe he is searching for something. What? No one knows. In truth, Reaper himself is not entirely sure, but he feels that something new is going to happen soon, something unique from the carnage and bloodshed he has grown so numbingly accustomed to, and he intends to find it, whatever 'it' is. Choke Chop An uncommon breed among the Boise Boys, Choke Chop is what pre-war Americans would call "a butch", a brawny short-haired woman clad in leather. Born to a slave in 2268, Choke Chop's birth name was Ana, and she was Boss Creed Headlight's daughter. Initially raised by her father, Ana was forced into bondage after Creed's death at the hands of Danny Akimbo. Used as a sex slave for her early years (often called the ugliest in the casino), Ana became a hostile and defiant human being, with that manifesting into a rampage in 2283 when the Ameri-Star Casino was attacked by the Boise Mutant Horde. Holding off a hulking centaur armed only with a kitchen knife, Ana also found time to murder her primary abuser. The rest of the gang was impressed by her actions, and she was allowed to join the Boise Boys proper. Ana reinvented herself upon joining the Boys, naming herself Choke Chop for her primary ways of killing. She cut her hair and armed herself with a shotgun. Since then, Choke Chop has ridden with the Boys, fighting, drinking, and rocking with them. However, she still has some lasting resentment for their treatment of her, especially The Man himself, Danny Akimbo. This resentment has not led to a betrayal, as she works daily to not think about it and just FUCKING KILL!!! like the rest of the Boys. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Idaho Category:Raiders